


Недостижимый трофей

by Vemoro



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: Скачковый корабль, три года назад исчезнувший в пространственно-временном туннеле, неожиданно появляется у точки перехода, контролируемой Сумерками Зоава. Тот, кто сумеет первым завладеть уникальным трофеем, не только разгадает тайну корабля-призрака, но и сможет поживиться секретными технологиями — ведь пропавший корабль принадлежит цетагандийской империи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [badweather](http://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather)  
> Фанфик написан на ЗФБ 2017 для команды Barrayar

— Надеюсь, вы оправдаете репутацию своего флота, адмирал, — с дежурной улыбкой подытожил военный атташе Тау Кита-5. — Вознаграждение будет более чем щедрым. 

Несмотря на мундир, короткую стрижку и гладко выбритое смуглое лицо, армейский облик тау китятина разбивался вдребезги из-за крупной золотой сережки, украшавшей правую ноздрю.

— К сожалению, мы так и не получили аванс, джи Лоу, — сказал Майлз. 

Дендарийцы были временно расквартированы на станции Долтон-2, в одном скачковом переходе от системы Тау Кита, именно поэтому представитель посольства тау китян обратился к адмиралу Нейсмиту с заманчивым предложением, не забыв упомянуть, что предоставление контракта именно дендарийским наемникам всего лишь случайное стечение обстоятельств. За это опрометчивое и нелестное замечание Майлз выжал из военного атташе удвоенную сумму вознаграждения. 

Сейчас они сверлили друг друга немигающими взглядами по зашифрованному каналу видеосвязи, и от игры в гляделки с приторным Ксавьером Лоу немилосердно жгло глаза. 

— Адмирал Нейсмит, как только ваш флот переместится в систему Сумерек Зоава, вы получите половину обещанной суммы. Напоминаю, что в этом очень щекотливом деле все решает скорость. Через неделю ваше участие или неучастие в операции будет совершенно несущественным, — черноглазый атташе Лоу наконец моргнул и исчез с экрана.

— А вот это было грубо, — пробормотал Майлз.

Покрутившись на кресле, он потер покрасневшие глаза. Несмотря на обходительность, улыбки и мягкий голос, джи Ксавьер Лоу не счел нужным завершить разговор, как того требовали элементарные правила вежливости. Майлз представил, как он, обрядившись в парадный мундир Форкосиганов, вызывает этого хама на дуэль. Воображаемое комичное сражение на древних шпагах закончилось очень быстро, и вовсе не в пользу Майлза. Он невесело рассмеялся и немедленно переключился на личность адмирала Нейсмита. Все военные чины посматривали на наемников свысока, словно государственная символика и знаки отличия придавали их армиям особый статус. «Нельзя недооценивать противника, — подумал Майлз-адмирал Нейсмит. — Мои корабли, пушки и солдаты отнюдь не игрушечные, и с легкостью могут дать фору всей военной флотилии Тау Кита».

Контракт, предложенный джи Лоу, обещал не только солидный гонорар, но и весьма интересное приключение. Майлз побарабанил пальцами по столу, ощущая как бешено колотится сердце от радостного азарта. «Свистать всех наверх!» — хотелось прокричать в селектор, однако вместо этого он отдал приказ Сэнди Герельд созвать на брифинг в конференц-зал «Триумфа» капитанов дендарийского флота.

Через два часа в зале за круглым столом собрались соратники Майлза и все его капитаны. Скачковый пилот Ард Мэйхью; Ки Танг, который на правах коммодора флагманского судна явился первым, занял самое удобное кресло и теперь посматривал на всех с невозмутимым видом; Елена Ботари-Джезек и сопровождающий ее коммодор Баз; Трузилло, Осон и дюжина капитанов, командующих небольшими кораблями. Бел Торн вошел в конференц-зал сразу после Танга — он радовался каждому новому заданию, словно ребенок подаркам к Зимнепразднику, и сейчас его глаза воодушевленно блестели. Судя по зачесанной назад челке и застегнутой на все пуговицы форме, сегодня Торн решил подчеркнуть свое мужское начало. 

Когда, наконец, все созванные на брифинг заняли места за столом, обменявшись приветствиями и рукопожатиями; когда стихли гул и расспросы вполголоса, Майлз поднял вверх ладонь, и в зале воцарилась тишина. Выдержав красноречивую паузу под десятками взглядов сгорающих от любопытства дендарийцев, он постучал по дисплею и торжественно объявил:

— Новый контракт от Тау Кита!

Все заворожено смотрели на него. Осон приоткрыл рот, Бел Торн широко улыбнулся.

— Задача на первый взгляд кажется простой, — начал Майлз. 

Ему не сиделось на месте, поэтому он, заложив руки за спину, привычно принялся расхаживать взад-вперед у включенной во всю стену голограммы звездной системы Сумерек Зоава.

— Нам нужно подобрать трофей, выпавший из пространственно-временного туннеля, и передать его тау китянам.

— Выпавший из туннеля? — флегматично уточнил Ки Танг, в то время как у других округлились глаза.

— Именно выпавший! — с удовольствием сказал Майлз, смакуя тихие возгласы удивления и обмен недоуменными взглядами. — Ни для кого из нас не секрет, что из двухсот тысяч кораблей, совершающих скачки через п-в туннели, бесследно исчезает, по крайней мере, один.

— Статистика разнится, — подал голос Баз Джезек. — Все зависит от количества переходов и…

— Да-да, чем больше кораблей и скачков, тем выше вероятность потери, — перебил его Майлз. — Это простая арифметика. Всех больше интересует вопрос «почему исчезают корабли», а не «сколько кораблей уже исчезло». Никто не знает, что происходит с этими злополучными судами: неполадки с двигателями Неклина, авария или ошибка пилота. Из червоточин не возвращаются даже обломки пропавших кораблей, поэтому ученым, изучающим функционирование п-в туннелей, остается лишь разводить руками. С очень многозначительным видом. 

— По негласному правилу принято считать, что при неудачных переходах происходят аварии, — сказал Ард Мэйхью. — Хотя я бы не смог точно сказать — произошла с моим кораблем авария или нет. Как и любой скачковый пилот на моем месте.

— Сдается мне, что мы стоим на пороге очередного открытия, и возможно, благодаря дендарийцам человечество наконец-то сможет ответить на вопрос: «куда уходят пропавшие корабли и почему они иногда возвращаются», — объявил Майлз. — Корабль, пропавший в п-в туннеле при переходе в Ступицу Хеджена, внезапно появился у Сумерек Зоава. К счастью, в тот момент переход был открыт, и корабль-призрак выпрыгнул в звездную систему совершенно беспрепятственно.

Майлз обвел взглядом присутствующих. Даже бесстрастный Ки Танг чуть приподнял брови, у всех остальных на лицах застыли все возможные выражения недоумения и изумления. «Неужели они думают, что я их разыгрываю?! — подумал Майлз. — Интересно, у меня тоже было такое лицо, когда я услышал о корабле, вернувшимся из пятимерной преисподней?» 

— Это скачковый военный курьер, пропавший три года назад. У него отключены двигатели и отсутствует связь. Выйдя из туннеля, он начал дрейфовать в свободном падении, — продолжил Майлз. — Поскольку курьер не отвечал на запросы, к нему направили несколько катеров для стыковки. Однако, когда удалось идентифицировать судно, зоавцы оцепили его по периметру охранными дронами и оставили в неприкосновенности. Потому что это оказался цетагандийский курьерский корабль «Небесный ветер», участвовавший в Пятидневной войне Ступицы Хеджена.

— Он получил повреждения? — деловито осведомился Баз Джезек.

— Нет, корабль целехонек, словно только что вышел с заводских верфей.

Майлз включил пластинку головида в центре стола.

— Это видео передали нам из посольства Тау Кита.

Скоростной курьерский корабль класса НР-12 неподвижно висел в пространстве, окруженный поясом ощетинившихся лазерными пушками дронов, точно мертвая акула в сопровождении рыбок-падальщиков. Вряд ли внутри него остались выжившие — серебристый неуправляемый корабль без единого огонька напоминал обломок астероида.

Трузилло присвистнул и выругался себе под нос.

— Матерь божья… да этот курьер наверняка превратился в проклятый некрополь!

На секунду в голове Майлза промелькнула страшная картина: в темных отсеках с отключенной гравитацией парят иссохшие тела в мундирах, а пилоты на мостике, пристегнутые ремнями к креслам, лениво тянут вверх мертвые руки, словно сдаваясь на милость неведомого врага. 

— Гмм… Возможно, экипаж просто исчез, — сказал он, ощутив, как по спине пробежал ледяной холодок. — Никто не знает, что именно происходит с кораблями, сгинувшими в п-в туннелях. Один из них вернулся, но сомневаюсь, что он сумеет написать рапорт о своих похождениях. 

— Словно он вернулся из-за той самой стороны, — замогильным голосом произнес Ард Мэйхью, на что Ки Танг отреагировал шумным неодобрительным вздохом.

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы выслушать задание адмирала и получить инструктаж по его выполнению, а не гадать, что случилось с экипажем цетагандийского курьера, — напомнил Танг.

— Они слились с потоком, — не унимался Ард. — Скажу вам по секрету, что это мечта любого скачкового пилота — навсегда остаться в туннеле при переходе.

— Так вот почему пропадают корабли? — приподнял брови Майлз. — Ард, ты не находишь, что это довольно жестоко — сводить счеты с жизнью, унося за собой десятки, а то и сотни чужих душ? 

— Вы же знаете, адмирал, что это невозможно, — махнул рукой Ард. — Как может совершить самоубийство то, чем я становлюсь в п-в туннеле? Просто пустые мечты… Впрочем, вам не понять.

— Мы не скачковые пилоты и никогда не оценим прелести измененного восприятия при переходе, — отрезал Танг. — Надеюсь, мы закончили с потусторонними гипотезами? Меня больше волнует, почему у этого курьерского корабля такая странная траектория орбиты.

— Это еще одна загадка нашего корабля-призрака! — Майлз важно поднял вверх палец. — По законам физики он должен был включиться в орбиту необитаемой планеты Кордос — ближайшей к п-в туннелю, — однако этого не произошло. «Небесный ветер» кружит по овалу, в центре которого находится точка перехода. Корабль тянет к ней, словно магнитом, поэтому правительство Сумерек Зоава запретило проход любых судов через этот туннель.

Баз тихонько присвистнул, а Бел Торн, не отрывая глаз от пояса защитных дронов на голограмме, заявил: 

— Чем дальше, тем интереснее, адмирал. Судя по тому, как быстро зоавцы выставили охрану вокруг корабля, они явно опасаются, что трофей уведут у них из-под носа. А ведь мы находимся на Долтоне, в двух переходах от системы Сумерек Зоава.

— Да, — со скорбной миной ответил Майлз. — Главная проблема заключается в том, что к «Небесному ветру» уже примериваются несколько жадных лап, причем одна из них — джексонианская.

— Согласно Межзвездной Конвенции о пропавших судах, вне зависимости от того, сколько времени прошло с момента исчезновения, корабль и все его имущество принадлежит той планете, к которой он был приписан, — сказала Елена. — «Небесный ветер» должны получить цетагандийцы.

— Именно поэтому у нас очень мало времени! — воскликнул Майлз. — Сумерки Зоава свято соблюдают положения Межзвездной Конвенции и хотя им совершенно не по нраву экспансия Цетагандийской империи, а также то, что сейчас творится на Мэрилаке, правительство зоавцев немедленно связалось с Эта Кита и сообщило о находке.

— Идиоты, — констатировал Танг.

— Правда, одновременно они надавили на станцию Вега, настаивая, чтобы в их систему не прошел ни один военный крейсер. Поэтому в Сумерки Зоава прибудет гражданский корабль. Цетагандийцы недовольны, что им навязали такие условия. Пока продолжается активный обмен дипломатическими письмами, нотами и завуалированными угрозами, у нас есть время, чтобы опередить всех конкурентов и заполучить бесценный трофей. 

— Какое облегчение, — скривился Осон.

— Неизвестно, каким образом о корабле-призраке узнали Иллирика и Архипелаг Джексона — подозреваю, что их агентами наводнены все обитаемые планеты и космические станции в этом секторе. Ни одна из сторон не хочет официально вводить войска в пространство Сумерек Зоава — никто не желает обострять отношения с соседями, а присутствие военного флота может расшатать даже очень крепкие нервы. Тем более если учесть, что в памяти межзвездного сообщества еще очень свежи воспоминания о провалившемся вторжении Цетаганды на Верван. 

— Мэрилак, — хмуро напомнил Ки Танг.

— Да, и Мэрилак… — машинально повторил за ним Майлз. — Кстати, из-за войны на Мэрилаке цетагандийцы лишились удобного перехода в систему Сумерек Зоава — те заблокировали мэрилакский туннель со своей стороны. Ни Иллирика, ни Тау Кита, ни уж тем более Дом Фелл не желают официально бряцать оружием у чужих дверей, поэтому все обратились к помощи наемников, за исключением зоавцев, конечно. На наше счастье, военный флот у них невелик — парочка крейсеров иллирийской постройки и небольшие истребители. Правительство Зоава заключило ворох соглашений с Иллирикой, поэтому им нет нужды наращивать военный потенциал.

— Постойте-ка, адмирал, — Осон недоуменно поднял руку, — если Сумерки Зоава в союзе с Иллирикой, то почему же решили выступить против них? Отдали бы корабль своим друзьям, и дело с концом. Иллирийцы бы в долгу не остались.

— Они не выступили против них, — терпеливо объяснил Майлз. — Сумерки Зоава прикрылись Конвенцией. Возможно, благоговение перед межгалактическим правом у них в крови. Формально правда на их стороне, но нам не важна правда и не важны мотивы зоавского правительства. Наша цель предельно проста — без потерь захватить «Небесный ветер» и как можно быстрее покинуть недружелюбную звездную систему. 

Ки Танг возился с настройками голограммы звездной системы Сумерек Зоава, то увеличивая, то уменьшая отдельные ее элементы. 

— Диспозиция войск устарела, — сказал он, — когда было передано это видеосообщение?

— Около трех стандартных суток назад, — пожал плечами Майлз. — Мы получим свежие данные, как только прибудем в систему Сумерек Зоава. По устному докладу военного атташе Тау Кита, корабль-призрак охраняют дроны и курсирующие неподалеку два крейсера зоавцев. Оба оснащены плазменными пушками, ракетами и щитами-отражателями. У крейсеров есть поддержка — военная станция вблизи точки перехода. Таким образом Сумерки Зоава оказались в наиболее выгодной тактической позиции. Со стороны джексонианцев выступают наемники Карстона. У них всего один тяжелый крейсер-авианосец и целая флотилия мелких суденышек. Очень удобно наносить молниеносные удары, грабить станции или планеты без защитного периметра, а затем быстро удирать, пока не накрыли ответным огнем подоспевшие войска союзников. Однако в системе Сумерек Зоава множество маленьких катеров скорее недостаток, чем преимущество, учитывая, что охранный дрон без труда разнесет в куски мелкий истребитель. Иллирика наняла «Черный легион». Опасные ребята с пятью средними крейсерами, которые могут превратить в пыль весь мелкий флот Карстона и изрядно потрепать броню его авианосца. Сейчас пространство Сумерек Зоава нашпиговано кораблями с тяжелым вооружением, и все они кружат рядом с точкой п-в перехода, где завис драгоценный трофей. Наемники игнорируют официальные протесты правительства зоавцев, но пока что никто из них не решается сцапать «Небесный ветер», опасаясь бойни.

— Зоавцам вовсе не нужно утруждать себя особой тактикой защиты корабля-призрака. Им стоит всего лишь поближе подойти к нему и выпустить рой дронов, — сказал Ки Танг. — Вряд ли наемники осмелятся запустить гравидеструкторы в опасной близости от трофея. Собственно, любой снаряд или плазменная дуга могут случайно угодить в него, а наниматели явно не обрадуются груде обломков. 

— А теперь представьте, коммодор Танг, что в эту кашу из разномастных военных кораблей вскоре плюхнется дендарийский флот! — подытожил Майлз. — Я намерен хорошенько разворошить варево в котле и добиться перестановки сил в нашу пользу.

Он отметил радостное возбуждение Бела Торна, легкую улыбку Елены и задумчивый взгляд База. Ки Танг зевнул и смежил веки, будто собираясь задремать прямо на брифинге.

— Тау Кита дает разрешение на проход через принадлежащий им п-в туннель, и мы через день окажемся в пространстве Сумерек Зоава. Времени в обрез: цетагандийцы буквально штурмуют Вегу, требуя открыть проход для военных крейсеров, упирая на скопление сил наемников. У нас в запасе не больше недели, пока не объявится законный владелец «Небесного ветра». Всем кораблям перейти на часовую боевую готовность. Канал открыт, мы можем начинать переход в систему Сумерек Зоава. 

— Есть, адмирал! — слаженно ответил разноголосый хор.

У дверей Осон возмущенно сказал капитану Трузилло:

— Нам вечно приходится каждый раз согласовывать переброску кораблей! А всякая наемная шушера с Архипелага Джексона умудряется проскользнуть в нужное место раньше всех! Вот как им это удается? 

— Осон, это же джексонианцы. Они пролезут куда угодно.

— Узнать бы их секрет… — буркнул Осон, направляясь в коридор.

«Секрет очень прост — коктейль из взяток, шантажа и угроз», — подумал Майлз и попросил задержаться в зале Елену с Базом Джезеком. 

— Нам действительно необходимо ввязываться в эту заварушку, Майлз? — спросила Елена, поправив отросшую челку. — Слишком много претендентов на один маленький корабль. Этот трофей для нас недостижим.

Короткая стрижка ей очень шла, однако Майлзу не хватало ее роскошных длинных волос, и он время от времени представлял Елену с прежней девичьей прической. 

— Для адмирала Нейсмита не существует недостижимых трофеев, — сказал Майлз, утрируя бетанский акцент. 

Елена тепло улыбнулась ему.

— Я получил секретный рапорт от майора Диконова, — продолжил Майлз на барраярском языке. — Это наш штабист в отделе СБ на Тау Кита-5. В рапорте особо подчеркивается, что дендарийцы должны захватить цетагандийский корабль любой ценой, и вознаграждение будет весьма внушительным. Причины, по которым Барраяр должен завладеть «Небесным ветром», те же самые, что и у прочих претендентов: изучение цетагандийских технологий, разгадка исчезновений кораблей в туннелях, записи бортовых журналов, секретные документы и шифровки. Возможно, биологическое оружие — хотя кто в здравом уме будет провозить такой груз на курьерском корабле? Впрочем, с цетагандийцев станется… В любом случае, за каждый чип и гвоздик обшивки этого уникального корабля будут биться ученые всех планет. Не зря Тау Кита и Иллирика так отчаянно хотят заполучить его, и даже Дом Фелл включился в эти крысиные бега. Но бесценный трофей должен достаться только Барраяру.

— Значит нас нанимает Баррярское СБ? — усмехнулась Елена. — И они не скупятся с вознаграждением?

— А как же иначе? — безмятежно улыбнулся Майлз. 

— И также нас нанимает военное ведомство Тау Кита-5? 

— Конечно! — еще шире улыбнулся Майлз. — Я бы включил в этот список Иллирику и Дом Фелл, но они поторопились нанять непрофессионалов.

***  
Картинка на экране тактического компьютера не внушала воодушевления. Разноцветные точки: красные, голубые, желтые и зеленые — густо заполнили черное поле. Джексонианские и иллирийские наемники, а также флот дендарийцев удерживали позиции вокруг станции Сумерек Зоава и ее военных кораблей. 

— У нас самое невыгодное расположение для молниеносного рывка за «Небесным ветром» и дальнейшей контратаки, — негромко сказал Танг, и Майлз кисло улыбнулся. 

Он и сам это прекрасно знал — из-за того, что дендарийцы последними прибыли в систему Сумерек Зоава, им пришлось занять сектор, наиболее удаленный от корабля-призрака, медленно дрейфующего вокруг точки п-в перехода. Рядом с ним кружились обломки одного из скоростных катеров: очевидно, у кого-то из наемников не выдержали нервы. Пытаясь осуществить операцию «молниеносный рывок», они отправили к «Небесному ветру» катер и потеряли его под огнем охранных дронов. 

— По крайней мере, пока что никому не удалось схватить приз, а законные владельцы все еще в пути, — заметил Бел Торн, положив руку на спинку кресла, в котором сидел Майлз.

— Время идет, Бел, и наши шансы заполучить этот проклятый цетагандийский курьер тают с каждым часом. 

Майлз переключил селектор на громкую связь.

— Офицер Герельд, что ответила зоавская станция на наш запрос?

— Адмирал Нейсмит, мне удалось согласовать общую видеосвязь с командирами всех флотилий, кроме станции Сумерек Зоава, — удрученным тоном доложила Сэнди Герельд. — Они игнорируют все мои сигналы, хотя я вызываю не только станцию, но и корабли.

Майлз только сейчас заметил, что обгрыз ногти на левой руке чуть ли не до мяса.

— Сэнди, направьте им последнее сообщение. Скажите, что ровно через один стандартный час начнутся переговоры между всеми претендентами на цетагандийский корабль, и если зоавцы не желают в этом участвовать — совещание пройдет без них. При этом ненавязчиво передайте им данные о канале связи.

— Ненавязчиво? То есть… А! Я все поняла! Есть, адмирал! — повеселевшим голосом ответила Герельд и отключилась.

Ки Танг с удивлением покосился на него, Торн изумленно поднял брови.

— А что здесь такого странного? — развел руками Майлз. — Зоавцы примут участие в переговорах хотя бы из чистого любопытства. 

— А если нет? Время работает на них, а не на нас, — веско заметил Ки Танг. — Им просто нужно дождаться цетагандийцев. 

— Не нужно недооценивать человеческий фактор, — ответил Майлз. — Зоавцы пытаются одновременно усидеть на двух стульях, одной рукой зазывая в свою систему цетагандийцев, а другой — закрывая им дверь. Уверен, что они уже сами не рады, что запретили Эта Кита переместить сюда военный крейсер. Чем больше они тянут время, тем больше козырей на руках у Цетаганды. Посмотрите на экран: от флотилий наемников рябит в глазах. Что еще остается делать цетагандийцам для безопасного возвращения собственного корабля? Только настаивать на усилении военного присутствия в пространстве Сумерек Зоава. 

— Адмирал, вы полагаете, что в итоге здесь развяжется сражение, как было в Ступице Хеджена? — нахмурился Бел Торн.

— Спаси нас предки от этого, — замахал руками Майлз. — Если в системе Сумерек Зоава случится маленькая победоносная война, я прикажу немедленное отступление. Могу только представить, к каким потерям приведет мясорубка у точки п-в перехода! Особенно, если в бойню включатся подоспевшие цетагандийские крейсеры. Сомневаюсь, что драгоценный трофей, за которым охотится столько держав, уцелеет. Именно поэтому я хочу провести переговоры и решить дело миром. Командир зоавской станции непременно вклинится в нашу общую беседу. Я гарантирую это.

— Мы верим в вас, адмирал, — усмехнулся Танг. — Как всегда, запасной туз в рукаве, верно, сынок?

Майлз усмехнулся в ответ: даже если у тебя нет ни единого козыря, делай вид, будто собрал из колоды все тузы, включая фальшивые.

***  
Как и предполагал Майлз, когда в назначенное время включился экран видеосвязи, окошко, предназначенное для командира станции Сумерек Зоава, замерцало. В нем появилось суровое бледное лицо с мелкими чертами, на первый взгляд — типичного чиновника самого низшего звена, заведующего производством медных пуговиц и аксельбантов. «Командир Арон Рунгольц» — светились крупные буквы в левом углу окошка. Ни внешностью, ни выправкой Рунгольц не походил на военного, а землистый оттенок кожи придавал ему нездоровый вид. 

Чен Ли, адмирал «Черного легиона», выступающий за Иллирику, по возрасту был близок к Тангу и мог поспорить с ним невозмутимым выражением смуглого лица. 

Майлзу показалось, что судьба уже где-то сталкивала его с командиром Карстоном, чьи наемники выполняли контракт джексонианцев. Тот тоже узнал его: судя по округлившимся глазам и грубому ругательству громким шепотом. «Рейнджеры Рэндола, Бродяги, теперь наемники Карстона… Интересно, куда они дели Кавилло?»

— Приветствую вас, командир Карстон, — медовым голосом начал Майлз, — у ваших ребят что ни год, то новый командир и название. Полагаю, расходы на пошив новой формы ложатся тяжким бременем на ваш бюджет, поэтому приходится хвататься за невыгодные контракты?

— Тоже рад видеть вас в добром здравии, адмирал Нейсмит, — ответил побагровевший Карстон. — Надеюсь, это продлится недолго.

— Странно, что мадам Кавилло послала вас на переговоры, — невинно продолжил Майлз. — Неужели ей настолько противен мой вид? Или она больше не командует вами? 

— Она ушла из Бродяг больше года назад, — отрезал Карстон таким тоном, будто маленькая, но опасная как ядовитая змея Кавилло сбежала от своих подчиненных, прихватив с собой все денежное довольствие и ценные трофеи. 

— Вы закончили обмен любезностями, адмирал Нейсмит и командир Карстон? — сухо осведомился адмирал «Черного легиона». — Я терпеть не могу выслушивать чужие перепалки.

— Прошу прощения, адмирал, — Майлз склонил голову, извиняясь. — Я потратил много сил, чтобы собрать всех вас на переговоры, поэтому немедленно перейду к сути дела.

— Прежде чем вы перейдете к сути дела, Нейсмит, хочу предупредить вас, что мы уже вели подобные переговоры, и не один раз, — «чиновник» со станции Сумерек Зоава говорил таким тихим голосом, словно у него были повреждены голосовые связки. — И, как вы понимаете, абсолютно безуспешно. 

«Потому что тогда с вами не было меня!» — чуть не сказал Майлз, однако одернул себя. Ему не понравился тон командира Рунгольца, и он решил, что из всех троих визави самым опасным противником является зоавец, несмотря на безобидную непримечательную внешность.

— Сумерки Зоава не отступят от принятого решения. Как предписывает Межзвездная Конвенция, найденный корабль должен быть возвращен законным владельцам, за исключением случаев, когда таковых невозможно установить либо разыскать.

— Послушайте, командир Рунгольц, к чему такая принципиальность? — миролюбиво спросил Майлз. — Мы не собираемся грабить чужой корабль, а всего лишь поверхностно исследовать его. Совместными усилиями, безусловно. После этого «Небесный ветер» в целости и сохранности перейдет законным владельцам. Все останутся в выигрыше, и ни один параграф Межзвездной Конвенции о пропавших судах не будет нарушен.

— Я знаю, что вы намерены предложить, Нейсмит, — зашелестел зоавец. — Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос до вашего прибытия. Катер с представителями от каждой стороны на паритетных началах. Стыковка, проникновение внутрь, осмотр корабля. Все, что представляет интерес для исследований, распределяется в равных долях между участниками рейда, не исключая цетагандийцев. 

— Это самый очевидный вариант, — как бы между делом вставил Майлз, мысленно послав проклятие Арону Рунгольцу, который, похоже, решил единолично завладеть инициативой на переговорах. — У него довольно много преимуществ.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Рунгольц. — Это исключено. Курьерский корабль принадлежит Цетаганде, и только цетагандийцы имеют право зайти на борт своего судна. Это их суверенная территория.

— С чего бы это? Из-за красных буковок и номера на корме? — осклабился Карстон. — Да если бы обгорела обшивка, вы бы вскрыли эту консервную банку в первый же час после ее появления из п-в туннеля! 

Чен Ли молча смотрел на Майлза, чуть прикрыв веки.

— Командир Рунгольц, ваше правительство не ладит с цетагандийцами, верно? — спросил Майлз. — Но сейчас вы ведете себя как самые яростные их союзники. Немного странно все это, вы не находите?

— Сумерки Зоава потеряли два корабля в п-в туннелях, — ответил тот, недобро сощурив светло-серые глаза. — В случае если один из них объявится у чужой точки перехода, мы вправе рассчитывать на подобное обращение. Мы не желаем, чтобы нас грабили все, кому не лень. 

— За сотни лет «Небесный ветер», пожалуй, единственное судно, вернувшееся из свободного дрейфа по пятимерным туннелям, — сказал Майлз. — Не думаю, что в скором времени из точек перехода на нас посыплется череда кораблей, пропавших со времен изобретения двигателей Неклина.

— Если бы мы получили доступ к кораблю, не исключено, что мой наниматель сумел бы разгадать причину исчезновения судов в пространственно-временных туннелях и даже разыскать пропавшие, — вдруг сказал адмирал Ли. — В том числе и два ваших корабля, командир Рунгольц.

— А вы вообще никого не посылали, чтобы обследовать «Небесный Ветер»? — спросил Майлз, обращаясь одновременно ко всем собеседникам. — Так, из чистого любопытства? Может, трофей и вовсе не стоит тех плясок, которые мы сейчас разводим вокруг него. Я не исключаю вариант, что внутри корабля вообще ничего не осталось — ни людей, ни аппаратов, ни прочего металлолома… Возможно, у точки п-в перехода кружит пустая ореховая скорлупа, а мы из-за нее готовы перегрызть друг другу глотки.

— А может быть, там скрыта настоящая сокровищница для науки, — сказал адмирал Ли. — Искривление временного потока, пятимерное пространство или люди, которые благодаря непрерывному перемещению в цепи п-в туннелей, изменились и стали чем-то большим. Скажем, перешли на новую ступень эволюции. 

«Чен Ли говорит так, словно перед ним поставили суфлера-иллирийца, — подумал Майлз. — Цеты-мутанты… новый виток эволюции… Спаси нас предки от этого!» 

— Чумной корабль! — заявил Карстон. — В нем нет ничего живого, кроме модифицированных вирусов да покореженных железяк. Помяните мое слово.

Арон Рунгольц раздраженно выдохнул:

— Какие бы секреты не таил в себе «Небесный ветер», они останутся с ним. Не вижу смысла продолжать бесполезное обсуждение. Мы никому не позволим приблизиться к цетагандийскому кораблю. Можете возмущаться, спорить, интриговать и даже развязать войну. Как официальный представитель правительства Сумерек Зоава я предупреждаю, что наши крейсеры будут вести огонь на поражение, если чужой корабль подойдет к «Небесному ветру» на расстояние выстрела. Любые маневры в районе точки перехода будут расценены как враждебные действия с соответствующими последствиями. 

— Командир Рунгольц, все мы знаем, что ваши заявления всего лишь пустые угрозы, — мило улыбнулся Майлз. — Два крейсера и станционные пушки? Цетагандийцы вам не союзники, вы запретили им перемещать военные корабли в свою систему. Вы остались один на один с флотилиями наемников.

— Так же, как и вы, Нейсмит, — холодно сказал Рунгольц, — или вы полагаете, что «Черный легион» и Карстон на вашей стороне?

С этими словами зоавец прервал трансляцию.

— Согласен с командиром Рунгольцем, — заявил Чен Ли, — дальнейшие переговоры не имеют никакого смысла.

Еще одно окошко на экране погасло.

— Похоже на то, — согласился с ним Карстон. — Мой вам совет, Нейсмит: уводите свой флот из системы, пока не стало слишком жарко. Тау китяне поздновато включились в игру, опоздавшим тут делать нечего.

Он прервал трансляцию, и в наступившей тишине Майлз медленно обвел глазами Танга, Бела Торна и Елену Ботари-Джезек, собравшихся в рубке «Триумфа». Все молча смотрели на него, ожидая разъяснений следующего хода.

— Майлз, похоже, пришла пора вытаскивать твой козырь из рукава, — хитро прищурил темные глаза Ки Танг.

— Совершенно верно, коммодор, — кивнул Майлз. — Бел, возвращайся на «Ариэль». Елена, сообщи всем капитанам перевести экипажи в боевую готовность. Мы начинаем игру, и я заставлю всех в Сумерках Зоава играть по нашим правилам!

«И будем молиться, чтобы мою игру не испортили цетагандийцы!» 

***  
— А теперь скажи мне, сынок, что ты задумал, — в рубке остались лишь Майлз и Танг. 

Тактический компьютер показывал боевое построение дендарийского флота: впереди «Триумф», прикрывающий маломерные истребители, справа «Партизан», слева — «Перегрин», чуть поодаль скоростной «Ариэль» под боком «Триумфа».

— Нам нипочем не долететь до «Небесного ветра» первыми, — сказал Танг. — Как только мы пошлем десант, корабли «Легиона» перекроют нам дорогу. Если обогнем их по верхней дуге, попадем под огонь станции зоавцев, а снизу нам подбавят ракет истребители Карстона. 

— Согласен. Атака на наш катер-смертник выйдет на диво слаженной, — кивнул Майлз.

— Наш флот разнесут на атомы, — Танг хлопнул рукой по подлокотнику кресла. — Мне не нужно перебирать сотню вариантов сражения на этом проклятом комме, чтобы сказать очевидное — одновременный бой с тремя противниками заведомо обречен на провал.

— С этим не поспоришь, — сказал Майлз. — Четверо детишек играют в песочнице и находят… ммм… разряженный парализатор. Каждый хочет заполучить его себе. Детишки спорят и ругаются — они готовы пойти на все, чтобы завладеть бесценной находкой, однако никто из них не хочет начинать драку первым. Но если кто-то из детей попытается схватить парализатор, остальные немедленно набросятся на наглеца. На мгновение они станут верными союзниками.

— В конце концов у песочницы окажутся родители, которые придут в ужас и отберут опасную игрушку, — усмехнулся Танг. 

— До появления родителей детишкам придется быстро научиться договариваться и заключать странные альянсы, — задумчиво произнес Майлз. — Мой план предусматривает много вариантов развития событий, кроме одного: потери своих кораблей в системе Сумерек Зоава. Ни один дендариец не погибнет в битве за сомнительный трофей. 

Ки Танг сложил ладони шатром и мрачно уставился в экран тактического компьютера.

— Хочешь организовать тайную вылазку?

— Обломки десантного катера вокруг «Небесного ветра» красноречиво свидетельствуют, что тайные вылазки на виду у всех мгновенно перестают быть тайными.

— Исходя из характера повреждений и траектории обломков, я смоделировал ситуацию с попыткой захвата курьерского корабля, — сказал Танг. — Скоростной катер с легким вооружением и силовыми щитами снял охранные дроны с одной стороны и почти пристыковался к «Небесному ветру», но в момент стыковки его накрыла ракета с крейсера зоавцев. 

Майлз приблизил изображение на головидео. Четыре блестящих охранных дрона были совсем новенькими, в то время как остальные их собратья покрылись окалиной и мелкими выбоинами.

— Ага… значит, достаточно убрать всего четыре дрона… Но стыковка с «Небесным ветром» не входит в мой план, — сказал он. — Это был катер из флотилии Карстона?

— Нет, этот из «Черного легиона».

— А был еще один?

— Конечно, — Танг сдвинул картинку и укрупнил изображение. — Вот куда унесло этого бедолагу.

Кормовая часть шаттла, явно принадлежащего карстонским наемникам, включилась в орбиту планеты Кордос.

— Ого, — присвистнул Майлз, — он не успел подлететь даже на расстояние выстрела. Ракета была выпущена с одного из крейсеров «Легиона», полагаю?

— Верно. 

В рубке повисла тишина. Грызя ноготь на большом пальце правой руки, Майлз начал расхаживать взад-вперед. 

— Ну что ж, самое время приступать к повторным переговорам, — он резко остановился и, предупреждая вопрос Танга, быстро продолжил: — Я тоже не терял времени, коммодор, и смоделировал несколько ситуаций по мирному решению нашей непростой проблемы. 

***  
— Пришло время забыть все наши прежние разногласия, — Майлз прямо-таки излучал добродушие и миролюбивость, несмотря на хмурый вид молчаливого Карстона. — Между нами есть много схожего. Почему бы нам не попробовать действовать сообща?

— Да неужели, адмирал Нейсмит? — деланно удивился Карстон. — «Действовать сообща»? В последний раз «Бродяги» действовали сообща с вашим флотом, и что в итоге вышло с Кавилло?

— Кавилло получила медаль за спасение Вервана, — напомнил Майлз. — А «Бродяги» спасли свои шкуры, потому что если бы не вмешался мой флот, именно ваши люди стали бы для всех козлом отпущения. Цетаганда не простила вам предательства у Вервана, и поэтому после сражения в Ступице Хеджена вам не предлагают контракты ни цетагандийцы, ни их союзники. 

— Вам они тоже контрактов не предлагают, — кисло ответил Карстон.

— Вот видите, — расплылся в улыбке Майлз, — я же говорил, что у нас с вами много общего. Однако я предлагаю вам союз отнюдь не из-за этого. Альянс с вашим флотом мне совсем не по душе.

— Как и мне, — вставил Карстон.

— Я бы назвал это «вынужденным сотрудничеством», — сказал Майлз. — Вам претит союз с дендарийцами, а вот я уверен, что в любой удобный момент вы всадите нож мне в спину. Но порой даже самым непримиримым врагам приходится работать вместе. Вы согласитесь на мое предложение, командир Карстон, потому что вам просто некуда деваться. Как, собственно, и мне. Хотя у вас последствия невыполнения контракта несоизмеримо хуже, чем у меня. За провал задания тау китяне всего лишь потребуют вернуть выплаченный аванс, а затем дендарийцы навсегда покинут систему Тау Кита. Что же касается вашего нанимателя, я уверен, он не будет столь благодушно настроен, узнав о срыве сделки. У джексонианцев пунктик насчет выполнения принятых на себя обязательств. 

— С чего вы взяли, что я не выполню контракт? — насторожился Карстон. 

— Как вам известно, у меня обширная сеть осведомителей, — улыбка Майлза превратилась в оскал. — Новости, которые я получил полчаса назад, весьма огорчили меня, и теперь я спешу огорчить вас.

Лицо Карстона закаменело, по щекам поползли красные пятна.

— Переходите к делу, Нейсмит! У меня уже голова трещит от вашей болтовни.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что Иллирика и Сумерки Зоава являются союзниками с солидной пачкой партнерских соглашений. Час назад посол Иллирики наконец-то сумел убедить зоавцев, что передача «Небесного ветра» цетагандийцам — на редкость неудачная идея. Иллирийцы заверили, что корабль нужен им исключительно в научных целях и пообещали передать зоавцам все результаты своих исследований. Похоже, обе стороны решительно настроены овладеть тайной «что же происходит с кораблями, исчезнувшими в п-в-туннелях».

Карстон рассвирепел:

— Вы меня за идиота держите, Нейсмит? 

— Да включите же наконец свои мозги, Карстон! — повысил голос Майлз. — За нашей спиной Иллирика и Сумерки Зоава договорились поделить трофей. А мы будем наблюдать издалека, как наши конкуренты разделывают этот пирог на куски! Мне не нужны осложнения ни с тау китянами, ни с собственными солдатами, которые вряд ли обрадуются лишению призовых денег. Я не желаю с позором возвращаться на станцию Долтон. Я слишком долго создавал репутацию своего флота и не намерен разрушить ее в одночасье. Мне нужно выполнить контракт любой ценой, но в одиночку дендарийцам не одолеть альянс «Легиона» и зоавцев. Именно поэтому я предлагаю вам объединить усилия и захватить «Небесный ветер». Все же половина трофея — лучше, чем ничего. 

Карстон отвел глаза, что-то обдумывая. 

— Насколько мне известно, наши противники планируют начать операцию через три часа, — быстро заговорил Майлз. — «Черный легион» выстроит защитный периметр, не позволяя моим и вашим кораблям добраться до «Небесного ветра». В это время один из зоавских крейсеров подцепит его гравилучом.

— Объединить усилия, значит? — Карстон почесал подбородок. — Но дележка содержимого корабля не входит в планы моего нанимателя.

«Бродягам» вечно не везет с командирами», — Майлз возвел страдальческий взгляд к серебристому потолку рубки.

— Либо ноль, либо половина! — выкрикнул он так громко, что Карстон от неожиданности отшатнулся. — Мой наниматель тоже не собирался делить трофей. Однако если мы не помешаем зоавцам и «Легиону», то оба останемся ни с чем. В этой ситуации у нас просто нет выбора. 

Карстон вытер тыльной стороной ладони взмокший лоб и тяжело вздохнул. Выглядел он так, словно его заставили бежать в гору десятимильный кросс.

— Похоже, выбора и впрямь нет… Хорошо, Нейсмит, по рукам. Сделка, как говорят на Архипелаге Джексона. Все, что мы обнаружим на чумном корабле, делим поровну. Это будет по справедливости. А теперь выкладывайте свою стратегию.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — сощурил глаза Майлз и вывел на экран изображение с будущей диспозицией их кораблей.

***  
Адмирал Чен Ли выслушал информацию молча, не моргнув глазом, и Майлзу на миг показалось, что Сэнди Герельд забыла подключить к изображению звуковой сигнал.

Он сделал паузу. Чен Ли продолжал молчать. Майлз, витиевато выругавшись про себя, принялся буравить взглядом адмирала «Черного легиона».

— Правительство Сумерек Зоава никогда бы не пошло на такое соглашение, — наконец сказал тот, и Майлз восхитился его отработанным навыком держать собеседника в напряжении. — Однако учитывая вашу репутацию и то, что ваши агенты, похоже, работают на каждой летающей посудине в этой звездной системе, я склонен вам верить.

— Всему виной мое природное обаяние, — Майлз покосился на свои обгрызенные ногти, которые, к счастью, не видел Чен Ли. — Ну и деньги, конечно. Я не скуплюсь на вознаграждение, особенно если информация стоящая. Служба безопасности и санитарный контроль все же убедили власти Зоава, что «Небесный ветер» — это шкатулка Пандоры, которую ни в коем случае нельзя открывать. Только уничтожить. 

— Каким образом они объяснят взрыв «Небесного ветра» цетагандийцам? — спросил Чен Ли.

— Увы, об этом я могу только гадать, — развел руками Майлз. — Но согласитесь, что вывод напрашивается сам собой. Во всем обвинят наемников Карстона, конечно. Вот только сам Карстон об этом не догадывается. Его шаттл должен увести корабль от точки п-в перехода под прикрытием крейсеров зоавцев. Флоту Карстона может помешать только станция Сумерек Зоава, однако они позволят наемникам беспрепятственно утащить корабль. Ни дендарийцы, ни ваш «Легион» ничего не получат. Если вы попробуете вмешаться, вас встретит «дружественный огонь» зоавского военного флота и истребители Карстона. Как только цетагандийский курьер оттащат к Кордосу, ядерная ракета разнесет в пыль и чумной корабль, и ведущий его шаттл.

— Чумной корабль… — вздохнул Чен Ли, сжав переносицу большим и указательным пальцем. — Карстон всегда был слишком легковерным. Мне ясны его мотивы — ему пообещали биологическое оружие, якобы скрытое на корабле, — но я не могу понять столь резкую смену курса правительства Сумерек Зоава. Вы что-то недоговариваете, адмирал Нейсмит.

— По моим данным операция начнется через два часа, — быстро сказал Майлз. — Конечно, вы можете перепроверить мою информацию, но предупреждаю, что время поджимает. Вы заметили, что флот Карстона начал перестроение?

— Да, — неохотно выдавил Чен Ли, — и только благодаря этим странным маневрам я вынужден поверить вам на слово. 

— Можете верить мне или не верить, однако через несколько часов от «Небесного ветра» останется лишь облако радиоактивной пыли, — устало сказал Майлз. Для вящей убедительности он потер лоб и тихо вздохнул. — Трофей не достанется никому. После его уничтожения вину свалят на джексонианских наемников. 

— Вы хотите заключить со мной союз, — сказал Чен Ли, — и выторговать половину всех находок. Я сэкономлю время и скажу сразу, что в случае удачной контратаки и захвата «Небесного ветра» никакого раздела по долям не произойдет.

— Вот как? — недобро прищурился Майлз. — Если бы я не предупредил вас о закулисной игре Сумерек Зоава, вы бы остались ни с чем. Я требую свою половину, это предложение более чем справедливо. Особенно если учесть, как собираются поступить зоавцы со своим союзником Карстоном. 

— Нет. Когда ваш флот присоединится к атаке, «Черный легион» уже будет в гуще битвы, — невозмутимо сказал Чен Ли. — В сражении за «Небесный ветер» я потеряю гораздо больше кораблей, чем вы, адмирал Нейсмит. Поэтому никаких долей. Я требую права первенства.

Майлз задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу.

— И как широко вы трактуете свое право первенства?

— Сначала «Небесный ветер» осматривает моя трофейная команда, а затем — ваша.

Майлз откинул голову и расхохотался в голос.

— Хотите оставить нам голые стены? Умно. Но мои наниматели будут в ярости. Я согласен только на один час форы. Не больше. На шестьдесят первой минуте на борт «Небесного ветра» зайдет отряд дендарийцев.

Чен Ли вновь замолчал, уставившись на Майлза раскосыми черными глазами.

— Либо час форы, либо ничего, — рискнул пойти ва-банк Майлз. — Впрочем, если Карстон окажется прав насчет чумного корабля, я не завидую вашей трофейной команде.

Уголки губ Чена Ли резко опустились вниз.

— Согласен, — сказал он. — Час форы. Напоминаю, что времени почти не осталось, а мы даже не обсудили стратегию. Приоритет — защита «Небесного ветра». Корабль не должен получить ни царапины.

— Абсолютно с вами согласен, адмирал, — важно кивнул Майлз.

***  
— Это полная чушь, — шепотом отрезал Арон Рунгольц. — Прекращайте свои грязные игры, Нейсмит, я отключаю связь.

— Если вы отключите связь, через несколько минут горько пожалеете об этом, — ответил Майлз. — Потребуйте у своих офицеров отчет о перегруппировке флота ваших противников и убедитесь, что я говорю правду. В настоящий момент дендарийцы — единственная надежда спасти вашу драгоценную находку. У наемников Карстона и «Черного легиона» хватило ума договориться миром, исключив из тайного соглашения меня и вас. Через час легионеры возьмут вашу станцию в кольцо, а авианосец Карстона перекроет дорогу вашим крейсерам к «Небесному ветру». Им останется всего лишь сбить охранные дроны и утащить трофей из-под вашего носа.

— Они не могли заключить союз, — гнул свое Рунгольц. 

На его висках набухли пульсирующие синие жилки, лоб покрылся испариной. Время от времени он отводил взгляд в сторону: очевидно, знакомился с распечатками тактического комма. 

— Вы разнесли на куски шаттл Карстона. Вы расстреляли катер Чена Ли, — Майлз начал демонстративно загибать пальцы с каждым новым аргументом. — Нанимателям «Черного легиона» нужен корабль, а не его содержимое. Нанимателям Карстона нужен не корабль, а его содержимое. Удивительно, что при таком стечении обстоятельств наемники не сговорились заключить альянс еще три дня назад.

— В таком случае, почему они не пригласили вас присоединиться? Все наемники одинаковые, — прошептал Рунгольц. — Ворон ворону глаз не выклюет. 

— С их точки зрения мы — всего лишь незваный гость, который подоспел к разделу трофея с опозданием. Наш флот занимает позиции чересчур далеко от военной станции и «Небесного ветра», чтобы включать нас в боевое построение совместно с легионерами и катерами Карстона. Сумерки Зоава, как и дендарийцы, останутся ни с чем, если вы откажетесь принять мой план контратаки.

Командир Рунгольц стиснул зубы. «Ну давай же, давай! — мысленно торопил его Майлз. — Заглатывай приманку! У меня почти не осталось времени!» Сэнди Герельд, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, стояла рядом с ним и показывала распечатанные на пластике депеши: вызовы Карстона и адмирала Чена Ли. Недоуменные вопросы первых сообщений перешли в гневные требования срочных разъяснений, почему дендарийцы не выходят на связь и не занимают оговоренные позиции. Майлз, не отрывая взгляда от бледного Рунгольца, нацарапал на одной из распечаток: «Продолжаем изображать помехи в эфире!» Сэнди кивнула и бросилась к своему пульту. 

— Судя по моим данным, часть вашего флота начала уходить из системы через точку перехода у планеты Лорат. А флагманский дредноут и иллирийский скоростной корабль движутся к «Небесному ветру», — сказал Арон Рунгольц. — Что все это значит, Нейсмит?

— Играю на опережение, — с жесткой улыбкой ответил Майлз. — Если вы не согласитесь работать со мной, то дендарийцам больше нечего делать в системе Сумерек Зоава. Как вы понимаете, мой контракт затрещал по швам в тот момент, когда Карстон объединился с «Черным легионом». Однако если вы готовы заключить союз, то у нас есть шанс уберечь «Небесный ветер». Для этого к нему направляются мои корабли «Триумф» и «Ариэль». 

— Вы уже все продумали за меня, — усмехнулся краешком рта Рунгольц, — и конечно, потребуете свою долю... 

Майлз выставил громкость звукового сигнала на максимум — ему надоело постоянно напрягать слух, чтобы разбирать тихую речь зоавца.

— Конечно потребую. Иначе зачем мне вообще соваться в эту кашу? Цена помощи не покажется вам слишком высокой. Я хочу скопировать данные всех компьютеров и бортовых журналов. Это несложно устроить. Цетагандийцы, которым вы намерены передать судно, ничего не заметят. Мои парни всегда очень ловко заметают следы.

— Как я могу быть уверен, что вы всего лишь скопируете данные? Возможно ваши парни решат прихватить несколько сувениров на память, а может и вовсе снять все записывающие устройства? Как я могу доверять наемникам, адмирал Нейсмит? — спросил Рунгольц, подчеркнув слово «адмирал» презрительной интонацией.

«Как бы его не хватил удар!» — забеспокоился Майлз. Глаза зоавца налились красным, на лбу проступила сетка вен, а дыхание стало прерывистым и частым, как у астматика.

— Вы будете лично сопровождать мой отряд и контролировать все его действия. 

Майлз покосился на последнюю распечатанную депешу от Карстона, и его бросило в холодный пот. «Нейсмит, если сейчас «Триумф» не выйдет в эфир, я буду действовать по собственному плану!» 

— Время вести беседы вышло, командир Рунгольц, — быстро сказал Майлз. — Вы согласны заключить союз с дендарийцами? Да или нет?

— Как вы не понимаете, Нейсмит… — с отчаянием в голосе просипел тот. — Я не уполномочен принимать такие решения. Я не имею права соглашаться на ваши условия без предварительного согласования с правительством.

— Тогда всего вам хорошего, командир, — спокойно ответил Майлз, чувствуя, как ледяной ком в груди распадается на мелкие колкие льдинки. 

«Из-за этого упертого идиота я провалил задание!» Льдинки, словно снаряды игольника, вонзились в виски, и Майлз поморщился от резкого приступа головной боли. Во рту появился давно забытый железистый привкус: кажется, от нервного перенапряжения в желудке снова открылась язва, несмотря на вживленный медицинский чип. 

— Удачного объяснения с цетагандийцами, — хрипло сказал он и потянулся к кнопке отключения видеосвязи, как вдруг Рунгольц резко вскинул ладонь вверх.

— Стойте, Нейсмит… Подождите! Что вы предлагаете? Как мы сумеем защитить «Небесный ветер»?

— Вы гарантируете, что выполните мое требование? — льдинки, впившиеся в виски, мгновенно растаяли, и Майлз едва не подпрыгнул на кресле от охватившего его чувства торжествующего ликования.

— Да… вы скопируете все данные под моим личным присмотром… Операция будет тайной, никто не должен знать о стыковке и разгерметизации корабля, — Рунгольц тяжело дышал, каждая фраза давалась ему с трудом.

— Мы специализируемся на тайных операциях. Обещаю, что о нашем маленьком секрете не узнает ни правительство, ни цетагандийцы, ни кто-либо еще, — деловито сказал Майлз. — Вы должны четко следовать моим указаниям, командир Рунгольц, потому что война за трофей началась почти час назад. Нет времени спорить и обсуждать стратегию. Мой план — единственная возможность перехватить «Небесный ветер».

Арон Рунгольц молча кивнул и закинул в рот маленькую желтую капсулу.

— Оба ваших крейсера должны немедленно направиться на перехват истребителей Карстона. Ваша задача — не дать им приблизиться к «Небесному ветру». В настоящий момент Чен Ли пытается тремя кораблями блокировать вашу станцию, а оставшимися двумя — оказать поддержку катерам Карстона. Этих я беру на себя. Вы должны удерживать легионеров у станции и не подпускать мелкие истребители к «Небесному ветру». Как только мой «Ариэль» приблизится к нему, отключите охранные дроны. «Ариэль» подцепит корабль гравилучом и на всех парах помчится под защиту ваших крейсеров у линии атаки истребителей Карстона. Трофей должен находиться в плотном кольце ваших кораблей и «Ариэля». Дистанция должна быть предельно короткой! Надеюсь, в рубке ваших крейсеров сидят опытные пилоты. Чем ближе корабли сомкнутся вокруг цетагандийского курьера, тем больше наши шансы выйти с поля боя без потерь. Противник не осмелится выпустить по ним ракеты или плазменный снаряд, не говоря уже о гравидеструкторе. Трофей слишком ценен — его искореженные обломки никому не нужны. Можно сказать, что «Небесный ветер» своего рода щит, причем гораздо более надежный, чем все силовые экраны, вместе взятые. Двигаясь в плотном построении, все четыре корабля без помех достигнут вашей военной станции. В тот момент, когда «Ариэль» вместе со своей ношей зайдет в док станции, операция будет успешно завершена. 

— Хороший план… — прошептал Рунгольц. Его дыхание выровнялось, и угрожающая сетка вен исчезла с бледного лба.

Он смотрел вправо, сощурив глаза — видимо, изучал данные тактического компьютера. 

— Ваш «Триумф» сумеет выдержать атаку двух крейсеров «Черного легиона»? 

— Этот дредноут встречал противников гораздо опаснее, — с гордостью сказал Майлз, — его задача не атаковать, а отвлекать чужие крейсеры. Предоставьте это мне. Командир Рунгольц, вы готовы приступить к своей части операции? 

— Да. Держитесь на связи, Нейсмит, — Рунгольц, повернувшись спиной к экрану, принялся отдавать приказы своим офицерам неразборчивым голосом.

Майлз отключил звук и нажал кнопку связи с авианосцем Карстона.

— Простите, командир Карстон, видимо, мы вошли в радиационное облако, проблемы со связью! — прокричал он в микрофон. 

Умница Герельд заранее запустила помехи на видеоизображение. Багровое лицо Карстона перекосилось и пошло синими полосами. Майлз мысленно усмехнулся, представив, каким уродцем выглядит он сам на экране в рубке Карстона.

— Какого… почему не на позициях?!... — с паузами, заполненными белым шумом, бесновался тот. Синие полосы бежали зигзагом по его искаженному лицу. — Нас блокируют крейсеры «Легиона», какого хрена… Почему ваши корабли уходят?! Что вы задумали, Нейсмит?! 

— Держитесь, командир, наши корабли поддержки уже в пути! — крикнул Майлз, надеясь, что при передаче сигнала Карстону в его возгласе осталось не больше трех слов. 

Он повернулся к Герельд, которая сосредоточенно трудилась над пультом управления связью, создавая искусственные помехи. 

— Сэнди, включите адмирала Ли! Только без звука.

Былую невозмутимость адмирала «Черного легиона» как рукой сняло. Он что-то гневно орал, рубил воздух ладонью и тыкал в экран дисплеем тактического комма. 

— Проблемы со связью, адмирал! Радиоактивное облако, сильные помехи! «Триумф» вас не слышит! — сказал Майлз, отчетливо артикулируя, и с удовольствием посмотрел на расположение разноцветных точек, обозначающих корабли четырех претендентов на «Небесный ветер». 

Теперь диспозиция стала именно такой, как планировал Майлз. 

Авианосец Карстона приблизился на расстояние выстрела к военной станции Сумерек Зоава. Корабли «Черного легиона» разделились, блокируя станцию и авианосец Карстона. Рой истребителей стремился обогнуть зоавские крейсеры, которые перекрыли им путь к точке перехода с дрейфующим «Небесным ветром». В то же время скоростные катеры и шаттлы вились кольцом вокруг кораблей зоавцев и легионеров, не давая им возможности пробиться к заветному трофею. Путь для дендарийцев был расчищен.

«Пока трое глупых детишек в песочнице сцепились между собой, самый проворный под шумок стащит приз…» — Майлз сцепил ладони в подобии рукопожатия и радостно потряс ими. 

Час назад он отдал приказ дендарийским кораблям покинуть систему Сумерек Зоава через п-в туннель у планеты Лорат, ведущий к Тау Кита. При этом капитаны судов должны были постоянно маневрировать и перестраиваться для того, чтобы стремительное сокращение флотилии обнаружилось как можно позже. В Сумерках Зоава должны были остаться «Триумф» и «Ариэль». В тот момент, когда все внимание наемников и зоавских военных сил сосредоточилось бы на блокировании друг друга, скоростной «Ариэль» должен был подцепить гравилучом цетагандийский курьер и вместе с ним нырнуть в точку перехода. «Триумф», прикрывающий корабль-воришку, последовал бы в туннель сразу за «Ариэлем».

Когда Майлз выложил план операции своим ближайшим соратникам, Елена и Бел Торн начали спорить на повышенных тонах под сопение Танга, мирно спящего в командирском кресле. Тот со смехом одобрил план Майлза, от души хлопнув его по плечу, а затем махнул рукой на препирающихся офицеров и спокойно задремал, не обращая внимания на перепалку.

— Кто знает, что может произойти с кораблем в этом туннеле? — повторяла Елена. — Не зря зоавцы запретили проход через эту червоточину. Что, если цетагандийский курьер на буксире утащит «Ариэль» в дрейф по туннелям? Что, если «Триумф» тоже попадет в эту ловушку? Я не могу одобрить этот план!

— Догадки, предположения, гадание на чаинках в пустой чашке! — кипятился Торн. — Или ты считаешь, что этот мертвый корабль способен изменять пространственно-временные координаты? Да пойми же наконец, это всего лишь кусок металла! Мертвый скачковый курьер, который по воле случая выпрыгнул из п-в туннеля. Никакого риска нет! Ни для моего корабля, ни для «Триумфа»!

Майлзу пришлось вмешаться, чтобы положить конец спору.

— У нас нет другого выхода, поэтому придется рискнуть. Не сказать, что я восторге от перспективы быть первопроходцем в туннеле, из которого появляются призраки прошлого, но это самая близкая точка п-в перехода. Нам необходимо молниеносно улизнуть в систему Тау Кита, а если «Ариэль» начнет буксировку корабля в точку перехода у Лората, вся честная компания мгновенно кинется преследовать его, словно свора разъяренных псов. Неважно, кто именно перехватит «Ариэль» — легионеры, Карстон или зоавцы — судьба его будет незавидной.

Елена хотела что-то возразить, но промолчала. 

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Майлз, — сказала она, обернувшись у выхода из рубки, — и чем рискуешь.

«Конечно, Елена… именно поэтому ты отправляешься на «Перегрин» вместе с Базом и примешь командование эвакуацией через безопасный туннель», — мысленно ответил ей Майлз. 

Он перебросил две трети экипажа «Ариэля» и «Триумфа» на другие корабли. Майлз отчасти был согласен с доводами Елены, и, хотя риск был велик, он сделал все возможное, чтобы сократить вероятные потери до минимума. 

Майлз тяжело опустился в кресло перед тактическим коммом. 

— Сэнди, соедините меня с офицером Ботари-Джезек… Елена, как проходит эвакуация флота? — спросил он.

— Все идет по графику. В настоящий момент переход совершили пять кораблей, следующий на очереди «Партизан», — доложила она. — Последним будет «Перегрин». Майлз… 

«Помехи внутренней связи? Почему идет задержка сигнала?»

— Майлз! — раздался голос Елены. — Береги себя.

— Все будет хорошо, — ответил он. — Выйдем на связь в системе Тау Кита. До прибытия «Триумфа» назначаю тебя командующим дендарийским флотом.

— Есть, адмирал! — отозвалась Елена и отключила связь. 

Майлз вздохнул и украдкой глянул на Сэнди Герельд у пульта связи, на пилотов и Танга, мирно похрапывающего в своем кресле. На дисплее тактического компьютера две зеленые точки приближались к отмеченной крестиком цели. В левой части экрана царил хаос из красных, желтых и голубых огоньков. Неожиданно из цветной мешанины отделилось шесть красных точек. 

— Коммодор Танг, похоже нас собираются атаковать истребители Карстона, — сказал Майлз.

— Это отвлекающий маневр, — сказал немедленно проснувшийся Танг. Одного взгляда на экран ему хватило, чтобы оценить обстановку. — Они хотят повредить «Ариэль»! Всю энергию на щиты по правому борту. Смена курса, мы должны прикрыть Торна! 

— Бел, у нас гости, — Майлз переключился на канал связи с «Ариэлем», — уходи вправо и продолжай движение к цели!

— Есть, адмирал! — весело отрапортовал Бел Торн. — Через десять минут цель будет в пределах досягаемости. Мчим на всех парах! 

— Охранные дроны все еще активированы? Сэнди, пусть офицер связи «Ариэля» транслирует нам видеоданные напрямую!

— Дроны отключены, адмирал Нейсмит! — доложил Торн, и Майлз шумно выдохнул.

Арон Рунгольц не сорвался с крючка и выполнил обещанное. Странно было думать, что через какие-то считанные минуты все будет закончено. От волнения у Майлза пересохло в горле.

Рубку тряхнуло.

— Прибыл подарок от Карстона, — спокойно отметил Танг. — Инженер Мэрфи, доложите о повреждениях.

— Потеря мощности силового щита шестьдесят процентов. Повреждений нет. 

— Итак, на обшивке ни царапины, — пробормотал Танг, сощурив глаза. — Адмирал Нейсмит, не хотите ответить на дерзкую атаку? Два карстонских истребителя в пределах досягаемости наших ракет.

— Отставить, коммодор, — Майлз как завороженный смотрел на видеотрансляцию из рубки «Ариэля». — Нам нужно готовиться к скачку.

«Небесный ветер» в окружении погасших дронов медленно вращался в опасной близости от точки перехода.

— «Ариэль» вышел на расстояние захвата цели. Выпускаю гравилуч, — сообщил Торн.

Майлз почувствовал, как взмокли его ладони. 

— Что происходит?! Бел, где цель? Куда подевалась эта проклятая посудина?!

На мгновенье в рубке повисла тишина. Майлз тревожно переглянулся с Ки Тангом. Тот вдруг смачно выругался на неизвестном языке.

— Я не вижу цели… корабль исчез! — растерянно произнес Бел Торн, а затем, откашлявшись, продолжил сухим военным тоном. — Простите, адмирал, цель упущена. Жду дальнейших указаний.

— Оставайтесь на месте, капитан Торн. Удерживайте позицию, — ответил Майлз.

Крестик, обозначающий цель захвата, пропал с экрана тактического компьютера. У мигающего квадрата точки перехода завис одинокий зеленый огонек. Майлз, стиснув зубы, прокрутил назад видеоданные, полученные с «Ариэля», и включил режим замедленного просмотра голограммы.

Цетагандийский скачковый курьер медленно крутился в свободном падении — мертвая, неуправляемая конструкция — подходя все ближе и ближе к разрыву, мерцающему глухой черной пустотой. Завершив короткий виток по спирали, «Небесный ветер» величественно вплыл в пульсирующее жерло точки перехода и исчез без следа. 

***  
Мысленно возведя вокруг себя силовой пузырь, Майлз представлял, как об его жемчужные непроницаемые стенки разбиваются флюиды ненависти, гневные выкрики и угрозы. С экрана общей видеосвязи Арон Рунгольц, Чен Ли и Карстон одновременно обрушились на него с яростными обвинениями сразу же после того, как их корабли взяли в кольцо «Триумф» и «Ариэль».

«Разнесем в пыль… арестовать корабли… казнить как военного преступника…», — Майлз с умиротворенным видом слушал бессвязный поток проклятий и ругательств. Рядом с ним сидел хмурый Ки Танг, положив подбородок на скрещенные ладони.

— Я могу хоть немного поучаствовать в этой чрезвычайно продуктивной беседе? — поинтересовался Майлз, быстро вклинившись в короткую паузу.

Все они разом уставились на него: бледный Рунгольц с плотно сжатыми губами, багровый от бешенства Карстон и Чен Ли с широко раздутыми ноздрями. Майлз невозмутимо снял с плеча своего мундира воображаемую ворсинку и обратился к зоавцу.

— Если вам необходим истинный виновник, посмотритесь в зеркало, командир Рунгольц, — от возмущения тот задохнулся и кинул в рот очередную желтую таблетку. — Вне зависимости от моих действий «Небесный ветер» в любом случае должен был покинуть систему Сумерек Зоава в двадцать три часа семнадцать минут по стандартному времени Зоава.

Майлз включил пластинку головида и переключил изображение на ускоренный режим. Цетагандийский скачковый курьер вылетел из пространственно-временного туннеля, словно кто-то придал ему ускорение, и неподвижно завис в пространстве. Через мгновение он начал двигаться по овальной орбите вокруг точки перехода. С каждым новым витком он приближался к туннелю, пока не подошел к нему почти вплотную, а затем втянулся в черный разрыв.

— «Небесный ветер» полторы недели крутился по спирали вокруг туннеля, как будто его что-то затягивало обратно. Правительство Сумерек Зоава решило оставить нетронутым место появления корабля-призрака — похвальное, но неверное решение. Если бы корабль оттащили от точки перехода часом раньше, то в наших руках, возможно, оказался бы ключ к решению одной из загадок путешествий по системе п-в туннелей. Однако из-за интриг и грызни никто из вас не обратил внимания на спиральную сужающуюся орбиту этой уникальной находки. В результате человечество лишилось единственного во Вселенной корабля, который вернулся из дрейфа по пятимерному пространству.

У Арона Рунгольца вытянулось лицо.

— Всего лишь пустые слова! — рявкнул Карстон.

— Не совсем… — задумчиво пробормотал Чен Ли. — Мы тоже заметили странное сближение «Небесного ветра» с точкой перехода, однако не предполагали, что его затянет туда, словно магнитом. Командир Рунгольц, почему ваше правительство после обнаружения корабля не приказало отбуксировать его в док военной станции? 

— Вы это у меня спрашиваете? — прошипел тот. На его лбу набухли синие вены. — Извольте задавать подобные вопросы председателю кабинета министров!

— Из-за некомпетентности ваших властей был утерян уникальный объект! Иллирика вряд ли будет вам благодарна за это, — Чен Ли отчитывал командира Рунгольца, словно провинившегося мичмана.

— Наемники теперь говорят от лица президента Иллирики? — ехидно прошелестел тот. — Можете вручить мне дипломатическую ноту протеста, «адмирал» вольнонаемного сброда.

— Вы прохлопали цетагандийский корабль, а теперь оскорбляете наш флот?! — прорычал Карстон.

Поток обвинений переключился на командира военной станции. Майлз задумчиво прокручивал взад-вперед изображение на голограмме. Корабль-призрак то выпрыгивал из точки перехода, то втягивался обратно. 

— Сынок, может, пока они переругиваются, мы просто незаметно уйдем отсюда тихим ходом? — склонился к его плечу Ки Танг.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — вздохнул Майлз, — но боюсь, что эти джентльмены непременно захотят сказать нам на прощанье несколько напутственных слов. 

Как и ожидалось, напутственные слова были полны яда и неприкрытых угроз. 

— Нейсмит, если мы заметим хоть один ваш корабль, будем стрелять на поражение без предупредительных сигналов, — мрачно пообещал Карстон.

— Вселенная велика, — ответил Майлз, — а судьбы наемников очень непредсказуемы. Обратитесь к Кавилло, она вам это подтвердит.

Чен Ли сухо заметил, что сообщит о методах дендарийцев всем известным ему нанимателям, а Рунгольц прошептал ледяным тоном:

— Имейте в виду, «адмирал», что с этого момента вам совсем не рады в Сумерках Зоава.

— Командир Рунгольц, если бы ваше правительство обратилось за помощью к дендарийскому флоту, сейчас «Небесный ветер» был бы надежно спрятан в ваших доках, — широко улыбнулся Майлз. — Имейте это в виду на будущее. Я никогда и никому не проигрываю… разве что законам мироздания. 

***  
До точки перехода у Лората оставалось сорок минут. 

— Жаль, что так вышло с цетагандийским кораблем, — вздохнул Танг. — Блестящий план разлетелся вдребезги только потому, что не хватило каких-то паршивых пары минут. 

— «Почти победа не равно победе», так ведь, коммодор Танг? — печально усмехнулся Майлз. — Людям снова придется гадать сотни, а может и тысячи лет, что же происходит с пропавшими в туннелях кораблями… Зато теперь мы по крайней мере знаем, что иногда они возвращаются.


End file.
